


Broken Glass

by crotox88



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crotox88/pseuds/crotox88
Summary: Alex and Lena get drunk and a injury happens and Kara freaks out. Based on the tumblr prompt. Alex starts to hardcore respect Lena when after one game night, they're drinking and Lena accidentally breaks a glass, cuts herself, and just pours vodka on it. Kara freaks out.





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Game night was a long drawn out one. Alex and Lena were very competitive and wouldn't stop at anything to make the other lose. Cheating was normally frowned upon during game nights but with these two, all bets were off. It also didn't help that they were more than buzzed and on their way to drunk. Kara looked over at the two, Mario Kart was the game of the moment, even though game night ended about an hour ago.  
“Should we step in?” Maggie asked from her spot on the stool in Kara's kitchen.  
“I'm not sure yet, I haven't heard anything about physical violence yet,” Kara gave a laugh as she watched the two push and grab at each others controllers.  
“Very true,” Maggie took a drink of her beer then looked at Kara who hasn't taken her eyes off Lena.  
“Ohhh I've seen that look,” Maggie said with a smirk as she poked Kara in the rib. Kara tore her eyes off Lena and looked at Maggie with confusion.  
“What? I don't...there's...no look,” Kara stuttered out as she blushed.  
“You. Like. Lena.” Maggie spoke each word out with a smile. Kara gave a glare to her then dropped it and let her shoulders fall.  
“I knew it. If it helps she looks at you the same way,” she said as she spun on her chair and leaned against the counter. Kara felt her heart speed up and a blush hit her cheeks.  
“Really?” Kara whispered out, as if the other two could hear her over their banter of who is better.  
“Yep,” she popped the ‘p’ then finished off her beer. Kara leaned next to Maggie and gave a sigh as she looked at Lena who was grabbing at Alex's controller and seemed to be winning. She gave a ‘ha’ as she pulled it away and gave it a slight toss away from them and laughed when Alex shoved her down and stormed off. Alex sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and waved Lena over. Stumbling over, Lena sat next to Alex and watched as she tried to pour them shots, more got on the table and floor than in the glass. Kara groaned out while Maggie laughed at them.  
“I'm glad they get along,” Maggie looked over to Kara with a smile.  
“Me too. Lena needs more friends,” Kara pushed off the counter and moved further into the kitchen and grabbed the almost empty pizza box. She flipped it open and offered a piece to Maggie then took one for herself.  
“So….you think...I have a chance?” Kara picked at the toppings and kept her eyes away from Maggie's. Placing her slice down, she wiped her mouth then tilted her head and smirked at Kara.  
“Of course Kara. You two have so much chemistry it's crazy,” Maggie placed a hand on top of Kara’s hand that was picking at the toppings to get her to stop.  
“I just don't want...we have a great friendship you know,” Kara looked behind Maggie and saw the two women laughing at something on Alex's phone.  
“Thats a great foundation for a relationship Kar,” she pulled her hand away and placed it under her chin and leaned on it.  
“I know but….” Kara stopped herself. She knew all the looks and touches as well as lunch and dinner dates were way more than friendly but she was afraid of losing Lena.  
“No buts, I'd go for it. Just ask her,” Maggie gave a big smile and her dimples popped out and it made Kara smile back.  
“Should I wait or just do it?” she asked with a unsure face.

“Tonight might not be the best but hey, you can try,” she said with a wink.  
As Kara went to reply she heard glass breaking and two loud gasps. Both women turned around and saw their other halfs with half a broken glass in each hand but what really got to Kara was the blood dripping out of the deep cut on Lena's hand. Alex dropped her glass and pointed at the wound then gave a big deep laugh and fell over onto the floor where she rolled around. Lena stared at her hand for a good thirty seconds then looked at Alex then Kara and Maggie. They both saw the moment it clicked that something wasn't right. But before Kara could come out of her state of shock she saw Lena drop her glass and reach for the bottle of vodka between them. All three women watched as Lena poured the alcohol on her hand, there was no sign of pain across her face, she gave her hand a little shake then poured a little more on it. Maggie grabbed at Kara’s arm and gave a little snort. Kara couldn't take her eyes off of the blood on the carpet as well as it still pouring out of Lenas hand.  
“Lena!!” Kara gasped as she jumped over the couch and landed next to the green eyed woman. Lena still hasn't taken her eyes off her hand, she seemed to be in a trance. Alex was half sitting and tried to hold in her laughter but it wasn't working.  
“THAT. WAS. AWESOME!!!” Alex raised her hand as she leaned towards Lena for a high five. Hearing Alex shout snapped Lena out of her fog and she looked up at Alex with a smile, then raised her hand and high fived Alex. Blood and vodka splattered everywhere. Kara looked between the two, their hands were still connected and both were slightly laughing and looking at their hands. She reached up and pulled their hands apart, Alex gave a hmph as she let her hand fall down, she had a few little pieces of glass in her palm. Lena however felt Kara softly take her hand between hers, she could see Kara focusing on it.  
“Kara,” Lena tried to pull her hand away but Kara held tight.  
“Stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself more,” Kara tore her eyes away from the bloody hand and looked into Lena's eyes.  
“Kara...love...I'm fine,” Lena said as she tilted her head and kept eye contact.  
“You’re bleeding all over,” Kara almost shrieked out. She could hear Maggie snickering in the background.  
“Just a little bit,” Lena looked down at her hand with a laugh. It was not a little bit, Kara saw a piece of glass as well as little shards embedded in her palm.  
“Maggie get me a rag,” Kara turned to see Maggie reach back and grab her kitchen towel and throw it towards Kara. It landed a few feet away, Maggie didn't really think that through, she got up with a laugh and grabbed it and threw it at Kara’s face.  
“Thanks,” she said as she placed it between hers and Lena's hand to catch the blood.  
“Lena, stop pulling it, I need you to hold still so I can get it out,” Kara looked up at Lena's face then reached forwards to grab the biggest chunk. She heard Lena suck in a breath, ‘I'm fine my ass’, was all Kara thought.  
“Sorry,” Kara said as she grabbed the piece and placed it on the coffee table. Lena let out the breath and reached for the vodka again but this time she took a long drink. Kara stared at her for a second then grabbed the bottle.  
“You dont need anymore,” she heard Lena snort then give a sigh.  
“Can you stand?” Kara asked.  
Lena gave a look that pretty much said definitely not. Kara should’ve known the answer but asked anyways. She stood up as carefully as she could without jostling the bleeding hand too much. Helping Lena stand was a little rough but they managed, they moved towards the kitchen so Kara could get a better look and to clear some of the blood away with the faucet.  
“I'm fine. It doesn't hurt much,” Lena stood by the sink as Kara turned on the faucet and waited for the water to warm up a little bit.  
“You are not fine, you probably need stitches,” Kara was starting to freak out more. Lena reached up with her non injured hand and placed it on Karas cheek. Kara could see Lena wasn't as drunk as before, the pain must’ve been getting to her and sobered her up.  
“Kara...baby...I'm fine...just clean it,” Kara froze when Lena called her baby, she snapped her eyes over to Maggie who was helping Alex off the ground. She gave Kara a look that said, see I told you so, Kara rolled her eyes at her.  
“This might hurt,” Kara quickly shoved Lena's hand under the water, she could see the grimace cross her features and felt bad for Lena. The brunette tried to pull her hand away from the water but Kara kept it there while she tried to wash away the blood and get some of the bigger chunks out. She heard Lena groan and felt her lean against her.  
“I'm sorry Lee,” Kara kissed the top of her head and pulled her hand out from under the water. She looked closely and could see some little chunks deep in the cut, she needed to get those out so it could start to heal.  
“Maggie can you get the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink?” Kara asked as she saw Maggie sitting with Alex on the couch. She heard a faint yeah and heard Maggie walk by them. Placing the first aid kit on the counter, Maggie opened it and looked at Kara for further instructions.  
“I need the tweezers and some peroxide,” Kara glanced up at Maggie then back to Lena's hand. Maggie handed the tweezers over and held the bottle above the cut.  
“Go ahead,” Kara said, she felt Lena flitch and let out a hiss as the peroxide did its job.  
“Sorry Lena,” Maggie spoke out as she stopped pouring and gave Lena a sad smile.  
“Not your fault,” Lena said as she watched Kara pluck the little pieces out of her hand.  
“LENA!! That was awesome,” Alex shouted out as she gave a laugh.  
“Alex,” Kara chastised her sister and gave her a glare. Alex rolled her eyes at them then got off the couch, she grabbed the bottle from the coffee table and brought it with her. Leaning against the counter across from the sink, Alex went to hand the bottle to Lena but it was caught by Maggie.  
“You guys are cut off. No more injuries,” Maggie took the bottle with a rough tug and glared as Alex made an attempt to grab it again.  
“Yeah Alex, she might need stitches,” Kara stole a glance up to her sister then looked back down at Lena's hand.  
“Well I got what I could, let's keep pressure on it and see how it goes,” reaching over Kara grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around Lenas hand.  
“My hero,” Lena leaned up kissed Kara on the cheek, Kara felt herself blush at the action.  
“Anytime Lee,” Kara gave a smile. Lena was staring at her and Kara couldn't figure out the look behind Lena's green eyes. It seemed like Lena was conflicted about something, Kara could see the wheels turning, Lena placed her uninjured hand on Karas cheek again and gave a tug. Kara gave a gasp as she felt Lena tug her closer, she felt Lena's breath on her lips and smelled the alcohol lingering in her mouth. Closing the gap Lena pushed forward and their lips connected, Kara slightly heard two gasps before her body shut down except for her lips on Lena's.  
“Get it,” Maggie said as she watched the two women kiss. Alex's jaw dropped, this was a side of her sister she didn't need to see. Kara put her hands on Lena's hips and pulled her closer as Lena's arms went around Kara’s neck. The kiss deepened and both women got lost in the feeling of lips and tongues. Both let out a moan as they touched tongues and pulled each other closer.  
“OK!! OK!! GUYS!!?” Alex shouted at the two, Maggie tried to hide her blush and light chuckle. She was happy for them and hoped Lena remembered this in the morning. Pulling back, they touched foreheads and smiled.  
“That...was...unexpected,” Kara gave a laugh and heard her sister and Maggie also laugh.  
“Sorry...I...just wanted...to do it for awhile now,” Lena blushed and dropped her arms from around Kara’s neck.  
“Really?” Kara looked startled as she pulled back a little more and looked into Lena's eyes.  
“Yes, I've kinda had a thing for you for a while,” Lena looked down then over to Maggie who gave a wink. Alex kept her eyes down and scrunched up her nose.  
“Guess I owe you $50 bucks….” Alex tried to whisper into Maggie's ear but it came out at a normal level.  
“Wait….you bet...on this?” Kara waved her hand between her and Lena.  
“Well yeah. I called it a few months ago but your sister didn't think it would happen anytime soon because you both are just so stubborn,” Alex bumped Maggie with her shoulder. Lena gave a hmph and looked over to Kara with a smile.  
“Better late than never,” she said then leaned up to give the blonde a quick kiss. Kara gave a laugh and smile then nodded her head.  
“Very true,” Kara said with affection in her voice.  
“Who would’ve known a drunken injury would bring our feelings to light,” Lena rubbed her hand up and down Karas arm.  
“Oh god, don't start. You scared me for a minute,” Kara looked down at the bandaged hand.  
“As I told you, I'm fine love. My hero fixed me up,” Lena said with a big smile and a laugh, the others joined in as well.


End file.
